Christmas at the Castle
by Ethereal Darkness
Summary: ...may not be continued.
1. Ch 1: Wrapping the Presents

**__**

Christmas At the Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any other game as a matter of fact... but you probably knew that.

****

Forward: Ever wonder what Christmas would be like in Zelda time (seeing as it never snows except in the ice cavern and in Zora's domain when your older)? Well this year, Zelda has invited everyone to her castle to celebrate Christmas, INCLUDING GANONDORF AND GANON!!! Watch as hilarious happenings go down, such as Link and the Mistletoe, decorating the "tree", Zelda-Ruto+Link+Ruto's Temper=WWF, Snowball fight, The 12 Days of Christmas Zelda Style, Eggnog mishap, In a One horse open sleigh, Christmas Chicken, AND MORE! Thanks to Haileigh Peterson for her happy, though somewhat scary Ideas (including the candy canes...OOPS that comes later ^__~) anyway, have fun and enjoy! PLLLLLEEEASE R/R! thanx much!

****

Chapter 1: Wrapping The Presents

The snow softly fell like a blanket over Hyrule field, and all was calm and peaceful...until a sharp scream came from the castle.

Link: YOU DID IT AGAIN, ZELDA!

Zelda: (pretends to be preoccupied with her present) Huh, what do you ever mean, Link?

Link: You peeked! And don't deny it I saw you!

Zelda: Well, even if I did I swear I didn't see what it was.

Link: Why can't I ever keep a secret? (starts crying really loud)

Darunia: OWWIE!!! I CUT MY FINGER!

Nabooru: You liar. You broke the scissors cuz you're made of rock, dummy.

Darunia: WAAA....oh yeah (blinks dumbly)

Ruto: Mines pretty! I made it from Zora skin!

everyone: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! You are NASTY!

Ruto: I'm just kidding...hehehe (turns around and quickly rips the Zora skin off the package)

Saria: Well, I know mine's cool, cuz Navi helped me make it!

Navi: (Tied to the package as an ornament) ...I swear I'm gonna turn you into a Deku Shrub when I get up!

Saria: uh uh uh! IF you get up!

Navi: (sarcastically)...oh yes... IF.... -__-

Ganondorf: LOOK AT MINE!!! ITS ALL PRETTY WITH FLOWERS AND BOWS AND TEDDY BEA---what are you looking at? WHAT???

Link: o_O

Zelda: o_O

Darunia: o_O

Ruto: o_O

Nabooru: o_O

All: -__-

Ganondorf: ok, fine I'll make it so it poisons whoever touches it!

All: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! CHANGE IT BACK CHANGE IT BAAACK!!!

Ganondorf: WELL MAKE UP YOUR MIND YOU SILLY-HEADS!!!

Malon: well, mine has cute little cows on it! awww!

Link: wow, that's the best one I've heard yet-

Malon: Now if only they weren't eating chickens...

Link: O_O never mind.

Mido: PHH PHEE MMPH PSTUPHK IMM THM RRIPHBMM!

Link: What was that? (makes a hole in the ribbon)

Mido: I SAID IM STUCK IN THE RIBBON! oh now im not! ^__^

Link: o_O oook.... well, it seems that everyone is here except for Ganon, right?

Ganondorf: Oh yeah he is in the other room. Umm Zelda I think there's something you should know...

Zelda: WHAT WHAT WHAT??????? I knew it! Link you ARE seeing that hussy, Ruto, aren't you! (starts bawling)

Link: umm....no.

Ruto: YES YES!! WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED!!!

Link: NOOOOOOOOO!!! (hides in a corner)

Ruto: -__-

Zelda: ^__^ oh well, that's too bad... *Sucker...*

Ruto: WHATTT????

Zelda: oh nothing...

Ganondorf: A-HEM! as I was saying-

Saria: Wow you need a cough drop for that cold.

Ganondorf: DON'T MAKE ME GO MID-EVIL ON YOUR HINEY!!! anyways... as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted (Glares at Saria who cringes) we couldn't really get a tree this year...

****

A/N: Well, how'd ya like it? It's pretty short but I tried to make it long! Don't worry it will be A LOT funnier as we go along. Next Chapter: **Decorating the "Tree"**!


	2. Ch 2: Decorating the Tree

_**Chapter 2: (not quite getting around to) Decorating the "Tree"!**_

**A/N: YAY I'm back! and finally after like 2 years continuing my story! well, here goes chapter 2! ENJOY!**

Everyone: WHAAAT?

Ganondorf:...like I said...Ganon is the---

Ganon: (from the other room) I'm the treeeeee! .

Everyone: (runs into other room) oh...my...Go---

Ganon: NO! GANON! I AM GANON! The mightiest tree in all treeness of treedom! TREEE!

Zelda: ...ok who gave him the egg nog?

Everyone: .:silence:.

Ganon: ...Ding!

Ganondorf: Well that was random...

Ganon: I know! wasn't it just super? COOKIES ARE DONE!

Ganondorf: o.O HEY! Did you realize that we are kind of like brother and broth...sist...whatever the heck you are?

Ganon: Ohm'gosh! We are! Here... (reaches out of window next to him and pulls tree in and sticks it on ganondorf)

Ganondorf: except for the excruciating pain in my spine that will probably parylize me for life... YAY! I'm a tree! Ding!

Ganon: Hello, little tree brother!

Ganondorf: Hello big tree brother!

(conversation continues about trees and those little car scent tags that are shaped and smell like trees among other tree things whilst the gang stares in wonder and amazement...tree.)

Ruto: Trees DO things to you.

Navi: Hehe... that's why Saria acts like she is drunk all the time.

Saria: (slams her boot down on Navi without harming the present.) .:SQUISH:.

Navi:(translation: you censored jerk I should kill you! wait till I get up! You're going to wish you were never born!)

YMM FMMMM JRRMMMPH IMPH SHMMMPH KMMPH YMMPH! WHMMPH TMM MM GMMPH MMPH! YMM GMMNMMMPH WMMPH YMM WMMMPH NVMMMPHHH BRMMMPH! (series of other muffles sounding alot like very bad words)

Darunia: google google google... drools who is that foxy woman? (eyeing a lady walking by dressed in purple with extravagant jewelry and beautiful features)

Zelda: Dude...that's my mom!

Link: hehehe...what the heck am I doing here? I WANT A CANDY CANE! CANDIUS CANIMUM EL LINKO!

Epona: ...

Link: ...

Epona:... COME ON! I TALK MORE INTELLIGENTLY THAN ALL OF YOU PUT TOGETHER IN ONE DAY! ARISTOTLE! BINOMIAL NOMINCLATURE!

Link: O.O

Zelda: -.- shut up epona... shut upppp!

Epona: sorry if i didnt do that then i probably woulda let something else go that doesn't smell very good.

Link: O.O ookk...

Epona: but once again! BINOMIAL NOMINCLATURE!

Link: (snickers and elbows Zelda) hey zelda... wanna see my binomial nominclature?

Zelda: YOU DIMWIT! (smacks Link across the face) SMMMMACK!

Link: I like cheese!...owww...

Darunia: I CAN NAME EVERY CHEESE! THEEEERRRRESSSS... gorgonzola mozzarela swiss cheddar jack sharp limburger american blue gouda shredded string chips crumbs and filling extra none white yellow and other cheeses too!

Everyone: (claps politely)

Darunia: (bows deeply and comes up with a rose in his teeth) I can also do the cha cha in my underpants around a mexican hat with a tomatoe impaled on my---

Zelda: O.O OKKK THATS ENOUGH INFO! thank you, Darunia, but no more talents!

Darunia: ok... --

Link: ...WELL! On to decorating the "tree"! (runs over to a closet in the middle of nowhere and pulls out a box 20 ft. high loaded with christmas decorations)

Zelda: (Leans ladder with Diving board attached against box and climbs up. Does a swan dive into the box)

Ganondorf: (Holds up a card with 9.5 on it)

Ganon: (Holds up a mini tree)

Darunia: (holds up card with 9.5 on it)

Saria: (Holds up a 9.5)

Malon: (Holds up a 9.5)

Navi: (cannot hold up anything, is still under Saria's boot)

Ruto: (Holds up a card with a 0.2 in it)

Link: (drooling, holds up a card with a 20.0 on it)

Ruto: (smacks Link in head with mallet)

Link: (dazed, flips it over so it says 0.02)

Narrator: (Everyone dives into the box and begins to pull random things out such as Santa costumes and other decorations.)

Saria: (decorates 'tree' with candy canes)

Ganon: YAY! I smell like Mint for once! (at least it covers up my B.O!)

All: O.O WHAT?

Ganon: Hehe...nothing... (hugs teddy) you are the only one who understands me and can live through my gasses and various bad odors, teddy.

Ganondorf: NO! I understand you, Ganny! (gives the 'tree' a big hug) Mmmm... onions and vinegar! My favorite! (Eyes water)

All: o.O

Saria: (squeezes eyes shut) Think happy thoughts think happy thoughts think happy thoughts think happy thoughts think happy thoughts THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS! doo doo doo,doo doo doo,doo doo doo doo doo,doo doo doo doo dooo...(the Tune she is singing is Saria's song or the Kokiri Forest song!)

Link: (munch munch munch)

Saria: LINK WHAT ARE YOU EATING?

Link:(through mouthful) ...nopphimmg... (gulps)

Saria: (looks at tree) ... THE CANDY CANES! . LINK!

Link: (Crys) BUT I LIKE THE CANDY CANES! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Epona: (runs by and steals the candy canes) Haha I got the candy...I mean... (timidly) ...NEIGH?

Link: OH NO YOU DONT LITTLE HORSEY! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! GET BACK HERE!

Epona: ... Fine...I mean...NEIGH! (gives candy canes back)

Link: (smiles) I's iz happyz! munches candy cane mmm...minty goodness in a compact little candy cane!

Zelda: Umm link? Have you ever considered advertising?

Link: No, why? (Gets trampled by Epona) GAAAH! What the?...

Epona: (is attacked by Darunia Ruto and Saria)

Darunia, Ruto and Malon: WE HAVE OUR CHRISTMAS TURKEY! GOBBLE GOBBLE!

Link: THATS MY HORSE!

Mido: (whips out Jug and begins to blow on it) toot...toot...toot...toot...toot...toot...

Ruto: Thats my horse! (smack!)

Link: aaah...(oro?)

Ganondorf: Thats MY horse! (Smack!)

Link: (wooble wooble) oy ve!

Darunia: NO! That's MY horse! (THWACK with thick rock fist!)

Link: x.x (out cold)

Everyone: ... ITS HIS HORSE! (begins to run around room frantically)

Ganon: (hops behind them causing the room to tremble with decorations flying in every direction) NO WAIT FOR ME WAIT FOR MEEE! (continues shouting as he hops around the room behind them

Navi: still laying on the ground parylized but no longer under Saria's boot Oh, nobody knows the trouble I've seen... Nobody knows the sorrow... continues singing as Ganon hops after everyone who is running around the room shouting frantic random things)

Link: Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are...( continues singing in a daze while everything else continues to happen)

Malon: (Sits next to navi) I've got a Lovely bunch of coconuts deedly deedly there they are a standing in a row... big ones small ones some as big as your head... (continues singing while all the other chaos continues)

Suddenly...

All: (silence)

Sesshomaru: (walks in and strokes puff) Sessho... (strokes puff again walks out.)

Everyone: (silence) O.O o.O o.o x.x

fin-

Well thats the end of chapter two! it was quite long if I do say so myself... . anyway, look for the next chapter coming up, **_Link and the Mistle Toe!_**


	3. Ch 3: Link and the Mistle Toe

Link and the Mistle Toe!

A(s)/N (authors' note since there are 2)  
Alyx: HIIII!  
Haileigh:...hmm this has to be something meaningful...oh yes! umm...  
Interrupted by Alyx's Mommy: Hey Haileigh do you like horror movies?  
Alyx: Hailz you left the light on in my room...  
Haileigh: (to mommy) Sort of, why do you ask...? o.o No alyx you did!  
Mommy: what are you guys doing?  
Both: writing a story...  
Haileigh: Chapter THREEE! .  
Mommy: ...interesting... (walks away)Haileigh: Shouldn't we be writing the story?  
Alyx:...ummm...just a sec... oh yea!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... (leaving off where decorating the tree did... oh yes, and we've decided based on a typo that narrator will be named Narratot! .)

Narratot: All of the "heroes" are decorating the tree, ( and the shorter ones playing hide and seek on it) whilst Ganon begins to get itchy from the pine needles and wants more eggnog. Navi finally got free and made cookies with little tree sprinkles on them. In the background, you see one of the castle guards trying to be a DJ and rapping to " I'm dreaming of a white Christmas" with other Misc. guards break dancing around him. During all of this Link has started to pick a fight with some of the farm's chickens and it's getting quite interesting.

Link: Oh... I see how it is, just because i took one swing at you for getting too close to the candy canes and you want to pick a fight with me? I'll have you know i'm the hero of this time buddy boy! Candy canes like their space, dude!

Chickens: pecking ground and ignoring link bugawk?

Link: OH ITS ON! YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE YOU DUMB...uh...DUMB...clucking...ground pecking...hmm...FEATHER BALLS!

Chickens????? o.-

Narratot: While link starts to walk out the door chasing the chickens, All eyes are on the guards who are "shaking their groove things" out on the dance floor and doing it quite loudly due to their armor and such.

Guard 1: o, o, o...I can feel the music...(starts the chicken dance while others soon follow)

Narratot: (is seen doing the "cabbage patch" then "the monkey" then stops abruptly) ...whaat? can't i get my "groove" on?

Guard 2: No! you cannot "get jiggy" with it!

Narratot: OH, WELL YO HOME DAWG! YOU ARE "WHACK" and...don't... DISS me! ...by the way... what is this "jiggy" you speak of?

Saria: umm...maybe you've had too much eggnog and are getting a little...uh..."drunk". Perhaps, you should go home Mr. Narratot.

Narratot: noOoOo...du'h...ha, ha, ah...your face is funny looking missy! WHEEEEEEEEEEE... I feel like i'm on a roller coaster! no...I feel like a CHILD again! a child with a huge headache but a Child nonetheless! Hee, hee, heee! ( runs into a big stone pillar) ..uh huh, excuse me miss... hehehe... (stumbles and falls onto the ground) woo i'm flying in the ...uh...toot!

Saria: .?

(link runs in with tar and feathers all over him)

Link: Those chickens were just lucky that humans burn easily...ill be fine, I don't have to worry about breaking bones while on missions... and, and, it feels cooool. And, and...does anyone have an aspirin, I feel like my skin fell off...and it kinds of hurts.

Zelda: pops out of nowhere o linkie! It is the holiday season and--- umm, link?

Link: (pops out of 20 ft. box) lookie what I found! Its this red and green plant thingy that looks a lot like berries! ...shinyyy... (transfixed on mysterious holly looking thing...)

Zelda: Oh linkie poo! that's what I was looking for! Do you know what this is? makes sly face

Link: (shudders) do I want to know?

Zelda: Well, maybe but then again maybe not. But I shall tell you anyway because it takes two desperately in love people to make it work!

Ruto: Then I shall be the demonstrator because we all know who link reeeeeeeeeally loves. Right Link? (batts eyes)

Zelda: ...(mumbles) you put the demon in demonstrator...

Link: i'm afraid now...can i have some more candy canes and then we'll talk this all over! Right ladies?

( suddenly a low muffled voice came from the ground, Zelda, link and Ruto all stare at each other)

Ruto: Zelda, you have to learn to control your bodily gases.

Zelda: ( evil glare)

Link: uh, Ruto...I actually don't think it was Zelda this time.

Zelda: What do you mean by this time?

Link: (scoots into a corner and low voice identifies itself)

Narratot: YOU BAFOONS! THAT WAS MY FACE YOU WERE WALKING ALL OVER!

Zelda: ( wide eyed expression) did the rug just...talk?

Narratot: psssh...blondes...

Ruto: THATS WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL EVERYONE! But noooooooo... don't listen to the fish girl, cause she's all fishy n' stuff!

Zelda: (Stomps foot extremely hard)

Narratot: ...owie...my spleen...

Link: what's a spleeawn?

Navi: psst, Zelda. You might want to move a few steps over cause that rug is looking up your skirt.

Narratot: uh...?NO I wasn't, i'm a rug! um...what sound does a rug make?

Zelda: (stomps harder then before) THEY DON'T! ( walks to 20ft to the left and sits in a rocking chair that Kisaragi from Happy Lesson conveniently put there for her)  
Narratot: (stands up) owie again...  
Link: WOW, NARRATOT! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?  
Narratot: ( sweat drop) I don't remember much after the eggnog hit in. um...( stomach loudly grumbles) Where's the bathroom?  
Zelda: Nobody ever has to go to the bathroom in the game, so one wasn't programmed in. (shifting eyes to the ticking of a clock) ever notice how a clock ticks to such a cool beat? tick, tock, tick, tock...  
Ruto: ...?...not really, but this just proves she's really crazy.  
Link: What happened to the Holly thingy? (clamps hands over mouth) wait...I remember now.. (flashback to last Christmas there never was)  
(flashback, flashback, flashback, flashback, flashback, flashback, flashback, flashback, flashback, flashback, flashback, flashback, flashback)  
Zelda: Looooook what found you, Link!  
Link: oooo! shiny and green...ooo...( stares transfixedly at mistletoe)  
Saria: I'm green! Look at me...stare at me transfixedly!  
Ruto: Well, I'm shiny...so look at me plus I'm eye candy-  
Zelda: -That has LONG gone stale!  
Saria: ... pshh. Attention getter... WHAT HAS SHE GOT THAT I HAVEN'T GOT? (cries whiningly for about 30 seconds, then quiets down, seeming satisfied with herself )... nap time! (skips off into the sunset)  
Zelda and Ruto: I think we both agree that that was fairly odd...  
Cosmo: (BING!) did someone--  
Wanda: call for--  
Zelda and Ruto: NO, WE DIDN'T! We are 3rd dimensional, you pink and green paper cutouts! (sticks tongues out)  
Cosmo: HEY! Why can't I come up with good comebacks like that?  
Wanda: (sigh)

End of flashback , end of flashback end of flashback end of flashback 

Navi: I wonder where in the seven--  
Cosmo: Hippos!  
Navi: He could be--- COSMO!  
Cosmo: NAVI!  
Wanda: Oh don't mind me... I'm just a 2 dimensional floating creature with pink hair that grants kids' wishes and just so HAPPENS to be his wife... but nothing special...  
Both Cosmo & Navi: (stare blankly)  
Navi: COSMO!  
Cosmo: NAVI!

A/N: Well, what shall we find in the next chapter? READ ON! ok on to chapter 4, Cosmo and Navi--- REUNITE!


	4. Ch 4: Navi and CosmoREUNITE!

Ch. 4: Navi and Cosmo... REUNITE!

A/N: Ok! we are on to our fourth chapter!  
Hailz: Wow we got further than expected!  
Alyx: yes we did. Just for your information, none of the other characters will be in this chapter other than Cosmo, Wanda, Navi, and Narratot. this ought to be an odd chapter considering we just devoured so much popcorn and iced tea (without ice) and sang 'Brain Stew' by Green Day SO loud that our throats are virtually destroyed. so, we shall be hyper...  
Hailz: pphmmhpphhphhphhhwannatypewphhwphhwphh! (mouth full of popcorn)  
Alyx: what's that? I don't understand a word you say (pretending not to notice that Haileigh said she wants to type)  
Hailz: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (popcorn going all over)  
Alyx: OK, OK,OK, OK OKKKK!  
Hailz: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Mother: Writing again? -.- ... o.o RANT, RANT, RANT, RANT RAVE... RANT SOME MORE!  
Hailz and Alyx: o.O ...mmmm...(shake and quiver from fear...run into corner and stay there)  
(((3-O-CLOCK IN THE MORNING)))  
Hailz and Alyx: ...sooo...sleepy (have more popcorn, iced tea without ice and Green Day) 0.0 wee! more writing!  
Hailz: I'm still scared alyx. Your mom looked mad, and, and, and...Your moms scary when she gets mad. Hmmm...well, I suppose its safe to come out now. I don't think your moms very happy...perhaps we shouldn't...  
Alyx: I will be right back (walks into other room and screams of anger and pain vibrate the house)  
Hailz:...oh my gosh, umm. I'm not sure if now's a good time to write, maybe we shouldn't...  
Alyx: I am back and everything is resolved (sits down and stares blankly as if nothing happened) what did I miss? Anything exciting?  
Hailz: o.o (stares at alyx oddly) ...I don't...know. I'm still scared. uh...maybe its a good time to get to the story before anything else happens. So, umm...enjoy the story and uh, ignore us and our problems.  
Alyx: PROBLEMS? ARE YOU SAYING I HAVE PROBLEMS! I HAD A BLIND DOCTOR! GO AHEAD AND ASK ME WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! I might just give you an intelligent answer! .  
Hailz: (laughs at alyxs answer but more at that she just spilled ice tea on her lap in the midst of her hysterics) Like I said, enjoy the chapter. With how alyxs mom is right now, i'm not sure when the next time we'll be writing is. ENJOY!  
Alyx and Hailz: (both cringe at the sound of Mother walking by outside the door)  
Hailz: ENJOY ALREADY! -.-  
Both: Thank you.  
(side edit: Just to let you know in case of any confusion or anything, we aren't related, just good friends. Its alyxs mom we are scared of, Haileighs mom is just...Haileighs mom... There is no relation between us except that we are joined mentally...which isn't saying very much. Also Hailz is short for Haileigh. Don't ask. Ok! We are glad we clarified ourselves. And its only 7:11 PM really. not 3 in the morning. we were using that for emphasis. now once and for all...)  
Both: ENNNNNJOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! . . (joy, joy, joy, joy, joy, joy...)  


Narratot: When we last left off, Navi and Cosmo were "reunited" and----oooo! My tummy, i'm hungrey gotta Blast!  
Navi: Not that Neutron Dork! We are trying to keep this to a strictly ZELDA plot, with Fairly Odd parent...  
Cosmo: SPRINKLES ON TOP!  
Narratot: Fine! gotta...uh, what do the fairly odd parents say?  
Wanda: We just disappear with a poof but you couldn't possibly...  
Narratot: O, I could...I could.  
Cosmo: MAGIC SHOW! Can I be the hot assistant in the pretty sparkly gown? I can do magic. ( Cosmo poofs up a top hat and pulls a very limp bunny out of it) SEEEEEE!

Wanda: COSMO! YOU PUT AIR HOLES IN THERE RIGHT?  
Narratot: uh...very well then. Lets see, I just need to "POOF"...  
Navi: Where in the hills of Hyrule did he go?  
Wanda: Who cares? At least it will be quiet. More importantly, where did MY husband go?  
Navi: And what's that smell?  
Cosmo: (walks out in sparkly silver gown and strikes a pose) WHAT? What do you expect, HE POOFED! ...O.-?...Why are you staring at me like that? Can't I be beautiful, too?  
Wanda: (poofs crown on his head with a sash saying " Mr. Hot assistant" across it and dropped roses around his feet, his freshly painted toe nailed feet, with a trophy in his hand saying " Mr. Beautiful") Can't do that can ya, PIXIE GIRL?  
Navi: (evil glare) I'm…a…fairy….DIE!ROAR!  
Cosmo: (in background crying and stuttering, Thank you...thank you!)  
Navi: Come with me, Cosmo. I'll show you places in Hyrule that your pink haired puff ball of magic couldn't dream of showing you.(winks slyly at Cosmo)  
Cosmo: HEYYYY! I may not be smart, but Wanda excepts that and Loves me anyway and...  
Navi: There will be cooooooooookies...  
Cosmo: With sprinkles? (navi nods yes) HOT DOG!  
Wanda: HEY YOU, you can get your own fairy, you PIXIE MUTT!  
Navi: (shocked face) How did you know...Know that i'm part pixie and part fairy...how?  
Wanda: ( thinking to herself) How did I know that?  
Cosmo: Is it true Navi? TELL ME ITS A LIE!  
Navi: Sadly, it is not. Why do you think I got assigned to a human forest child? No honorary fairy gets put with a human! I'm a disgrace to my family.  
( man starts signing tragic opera song in the background)  
Navi: I was born on a Foggy, starless night in a cottage deep in Kokiri forest...

A/N: SHORT CHAPTER! I know... its not even Christmas anymore! but we'll go back on track... just think of these as sub chapters! Next chapter... The Tragic Story of a Pixie/fairy Mutt--- NAVI!


	5. Ch 5: The Tragic Story of a Pixiefairy

hapter 5: The Tragic Story of a Pixie/fairy Mutt--- NAVI!

A/N: This chapter will be completely and entirely written by Haileigh...and it is actually SUB chapter 5 not really a chapter in the story, just kinda a lil' tid bit thing! Just to let you know this tragic story. sad I cant add a MIDI... oh well. On with sub chapter 5!  
  
Previously in sub chapter 4:  
Cosmo: Is it true Navi? TELL ME ITS A LIE!  
Navi: Sadly, it is not. Why do you think I got assigned to a human forest child? No honary fairy gets put with a human! I'm a disgrace…

( man starts signing tragic opera song in the background)  
Navi: I was born on a Foggy, starless night in a cottage deep in Kokiri forest...  
  
Navi: Many centuries ago…

Cosmo: I wanna cookie!

Navi: SHUT UP!  
Cosmo: eeep...(sits by fire with hot chocolate and a teddy bear)  
Navi: Anyway...Many centuries ago, Back when the Triforce was first created, perhaps a tad bit later on, a Fairy man made his was into what is now Hyrule. Nobody was really sure how he got there, it is said to just be fate. Once past the shield that protects our world from others, He wandered into Kokiri Village. A young Fairy woman was fluttering around on her first assignment to a newly born Kokiri child. She was fetching water for the child when the Pixie man saw her, walking on the water and fetching the water. He couldn't help himself, he was drawn to the woman. He ran, or more likely flew, over to her. He introduced himself as Moth Willowhip, and offered to help her with the water. She humbly excepted and told him her name was Yarrow GoblinDancer. She told him of her first assignment and how important it was to her. They talked about there backgrounds and her pure Fairy heritage. As soon as the words" Fairy" fluttered from her lips, Moth knew of his mistake. He knew he couldn't love her for love between Pixies and Fairies was forbidden. She knew of the mistake as soon as she realized he was a Pixie but could not dismiss the feelings she held for him. They decided that the best thing they could do to be happy together was to run to the deepest part of the Lost woods and never return to the feuding world of pixies and fairies. They built, or conjured a comfy, homely cabin near a stream with their magic. Many years passed with no news from the outside world, though they knew someday their peace would be broken and their love for one another would be torn apart. They tried to put it out of their minds till the day comes, so they did. They lived their lives and had a daughter names Navi Willowhip. She grew accustomed to her life in the woods and isolation from others, she spent a great deal of time exploring the sacred Grotto and the forest Temple. One day, A strange power took over the place and creatures and beasts roamed the woods and guarded them so no creatures would pass alive. Navi, being small and could fly easily made it through with little difficulty and entered the Temple to visit her friends, the ghosts who lived there. She entered and they were not there, Wolfos guarded the entrance and the building was gloomy and dark. She did not understand what had happened so she went back home to tell her parents. Apon arriving, She smelt smoke and a cloud of soot grew in the air above her. She reached her home only to find her parents taken away back to their separate worlds to be imprisoned and her home burnt to the ground. The normally gleaming river filled with black dust and dirt, burnt wood lay all on the ground as the magic began to consume it and everything of her home and life disappeared as if it all never existed. All that was left was the smell of smoke and an clean open meadow with a sparkling river and a clear blue sky. She didn't know what to do or where to go and spent the night in the exact same spot her bed used to be. Come morning she sat feet in the river reading few scrolls and eating a bit of fairy muffins she stashed away in her secret spot hidden in a hollow tree. The Hollow tree contained stolen scrolls of her parents magic powers and heritage, potion recipes and magic spells, healing antidotes and some candy. She spend days living like this, on one occasion, climbing the tree to hide from the beasts that roamed in search of intruders. She was running low on food, she couldn't live off the land, not with all these creatures around. 'Am I doomed to die?' She often wondered. One day, she couldn't hold in the tears anymore. She sat on the riverbed and cried her heart out. The lost of her parents, the knowledge that her friends were gone, and the fear of death. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She pulled back, falling into the water, thinking it was a dark scout. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them to a hand being held out to her. It was a boy. His name was Mido, he was from the Kokiri Village. Kokiri Village? Where had she heard that name before? Oh yes, her mothers family was from there, weren't they? He offered to bring her to the Great Deku tree, who could help her find a home. On the walk, she told the boy about her misfortune and family's past. He said he understood how he felt, he never had parents and he was to be a parentless child forever. But he then quickly added that the Great Deku Tree was all the family needed. He showed her the way to the Deku's Meadow, saying he must stay behind to guard the entrance. He warned her to watch out for the Deku Baba's, and Giant Skulltula. Navi had no trouble and flew over them all, easy, then she arrived in front of The Great Deku Tree. He explained to her about her families history, all the things she hadn't known, and said that he predicted terrible things in the future, and that he had saved her to be guardian of the Hero of Time, who was only but a new born baby then. Navi was sent into training until The Hero was ten, then he would be ready for her to control. So there it was.

Cosmo: ( clapping like a moron) wonderful story! Tell another! Tell another!

Navi: no, shut up!

Wanda: so what's your point?

Navi: I'M A PIXIE/ FAIRY MUTT! THERE! I SAID IT! DAMN IT!

Link: ( tears welling in his eyes) Navi…what kind of cruel joke do you think this is?

Navi: ( putting hand on Links shoulder) oh, link…it's true. I'm sorry, I am a pixie and fairy mutt…

Link: OH I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! What's this with you and MIDO becoming such dilly dally good friends? HUH? HUH?

Navi: um, link…I don't think now's the time…theres nothing going on between Mido and I.

Link: surrrre, that's what you WANT me to believe.

Narratot: Suddenly, Zelda, Ruto and Saria, who was back from her nap, leaned over Link stalker-ish)

Ruto: I'll always be here for you, Link…

Saria: ( pushing Ruto out of the way) oh, shut up you freak, Link, dearest, we've known each other for ever! Remember that one day in the lost forest, outside the temple? Full of music and laughter and talking…who knows what would have happened if you didn't have to go save the world….(wink, wink)

Zelda: you HUSSY! The main reason he was trying so hard was because he was saving me you green haired giraffe!

Saria: HEY! My neck is only SLIGHTLY longer than others!

Zelda: but speaking of moments….linkky poo, do you remember that day in my castles gardens? We had to sneak around so the guards wouldn't find you. Tee hee

Ruto: yea! But remember when you had to carry me all the way through Lord Jabu-Jabu's Belly?

Link: but yea, only cause you made me….

Narratot: Ruto saw Zelda and Saria giving her side glares.

Saria: you…

Zelda: WHAT?

Ruto: oh, tee hee! H-he offered too, I didn't make him…

Link: (thinking) no…you did. Remember, your exact words were " Then I will give you the honor of carrying me!"

Ruto: oh, haha… your such a kidder link!

Link: no, see, it's right here in the " Prima's official Strategy Guide: The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of time"

Ruto: PUT THAT AWAY DARN YOU!

Zelda: ( grabbing master sword from link) you little LIZARD!

Saria: ( grabbing Kokiri Sword from link) you sorry excuse for a ZORA!

Ruto: now, ladies, lets not do anything we regret!

Link: (standing in the middle of all the girls) STOP! …please…

Narratot: all the girls stop.

Malon: yea! You have to wait for me! I love link too!

Narratot: what a predicament poor link is in.

Link: may I please have my swords back?

Narratot: Zelda and Saria give link back his swords, ashamed.

Zelda: FINE! But you have to pick your true love!

Narratot: Cosmo, who was yes, still there, poofed up a stage and set the three girls behind a screen.

Cosmo: now, you have to pick your true love!

Wanda: Which lovely lady will it be? Contestant one?

Contestant one: we'll be treated like Royalty!

Wanda: Contestant two?

Contestant two: I'll swim in Lake Hyrule with you anytime, link!

Wanda: Contestant three?

Contestant three: We'll take long walks through the lost forest together while playing our Ocarina's together!

Wanda: or Contestant Four?

Contestant four: We'll spend hours riding Epona! And I'll even teach you how to milk a cow!

Link: I DON'T KNOW WHO'S WHO! OH HOW COULD I EVER TELL?

A/ N: ( Hailz) so guys! That's my personal little chapter! I hope you like it, surprise, surprise with Navi huh? Who woulda thought? Hope you join us next time in " Links Love"


End file.
